spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Stotch/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Stephen Stotch in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Stephen's quotes are meant to show how obsessed he can get with unnecessarily disciplining children and how much of an abusive parent he really is, even if he claims that it's for their own good. As opposed to Sheila, who is devoted to protect her son and her nephew, Stephen is dead set on grounding his son and his friends at all costs, even if it involves beating them up. Inside and outside of his boss fight, Stephen often mentions how he wants to ground Butters for little to no reason at all (for example, the first time he encounters The New Kid, he tells them that if they see Butters, that they should tell him that he's grounded again), Professor Chaos in his quotes, sometimes mentions how abusive Stephen is to him. After The New Kid, Professor Chaos and their allies (Coon and Friends and Call Girl) defeat him, if The New Kid talks to Stephen, he is shown to be even more obsessed with discipline that he previously was, and still threatens the New Kid with grounding and useless disciplinary measures, not to mention that he becomes more dead-set on grounding his son. Field/Story * During The Chaos Gambit ** "B-but that's impossible! I grounded you! How can you be here right now?" ** "You have some... ability to unground people?" ** Whoever you touch becomes ungrounded, is that it? Your evil magic is not welcome here, darkling!" * During The Thin White Line ** "No Mom... No, please don't... I'll be a good boy, I promise." ** "Please, please don't ground me... I'm sorry!" ** Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD NO! OH, NO!" ** "YOU CAN'T GROUND WHAT YOU CAN'T CATCH!" * Attacked ** "What?!" ** "The heck?!" * Farted on ** "Wait, who are your parents?" ** "Butters! Get your friend to stop farting on me or you're grounded!" ** "That's it! I'm calling your parents!" ** "Repeat offenders spend their lives grounded... You know that?" ** "Just because you're a hero doesn't mean I can't ground you again." ** "I wonder if your parents beat you? You obviously learned nothing from being grounded." ** "Now I know why they call you the "Farting Vigilante."" * Talked to, during the first day ** "Oh, hello, New Kid. I hope you're better at staying out of trouble than my little Butters is..." ** "Cute PJs, kid. If you see Butters, could you tell him he's grounded again?" * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "If I take a selfie with you, will you skedaddle?" * Waiting for selfie ** "Try to capture my stern side, will you?" ** "C'mon, kid, this is valuable newspaper-readin' time." * After selfie ** "Yayyy we did it." Battle * Battle start ** "You're grounded!" * After using Sockeroo ** "Now THAT'S some discipline!" ** "That's some good corporal punishment!" ** "That ought to knock some manners into you!" ** "Now you ready to straighten up and fly right?" * Enemy idle ** "The longer this takes, the more years I'm going to ground you" *'Preparing Ground' ** "Who will I ground next? Maybe all of you!" ** "Any of you been swearing? That's a grounding!" ** "I'll ground you! I'LL GROUND YOU ALL!" ** "Here comes a grounding!" ** "I'm gonna ground that ungroundable kid even if I have to ground everybody!" * Using Ground ** "Now think about what you've done!" ** "It's for your own good!" ** "You know what you did! Grounded!" ** "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" ** "You'll thank me later!" ** "That's it! You are GROUNDED!" ** "Oh, you little bastard, you're GROUNDED!" ** "OH YEAH! You like that, kid? That's what discipline feels like!" * After unsuccessfully using Ground ** "Hold still dammit!" ** "Quit running away from your grounding!" ** "Just accept that you're grounded" ** "Stand still and take your grounding!" * Attacked or targeted by Enrage move ** "Your parents will hear about this!" ** "This is what happens when kids aren't disciplined at home!" ** "You got a lot of nerve, kid!" ** "Butters, this is your fault!" ** "Well that just makes me more angry at Butters!" ** "A lot of good that's gonna do you when you're grounded!" * Targeted by Blind Side ** "Hey, where'd you go?!" * After New Kid using Unground ** "Hey, you're supposed to stay grounded!" ** "Hey, only an adult has the authority to unground a child." ** "What do you think you're doing, kid?" * Attacked by Professor Chaos ** "Think you are very smart mister?" ** "Butters! Behave yourself or I'm going to send you to live with your grandma!" * Targeted by Chaos Blast ** "How many times have I told you not to play around with raw energy beams!" * Targeted by Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "Butters, you're wasting electricity!" * Enemy defeated ** "Sometimes you gotta break some eggs." ** "And stay grounded!" * Professor Chaos defeated ** "Tough love, Butters! I'm doing you a favor!" * Bleeding ** "Are you delinquents happy now?" * Burning ** "Playing with fire? That grounds for a grounding!" * Confused ** "Wait, who's grounded?" * Grossed Out ** "Butters, you're shampooing the carpet after this!" * Dialogue ** With Professor Chaos, preparing Ground *** Stephen: "I'll ground you! I'LL GROUND YOU ALL!" Professor Chaos: "Oh gosh!" *** Stephen: "Who will I ground next? Maybe all of you!" Professor Chaos: "Oh, I sure I'm sorry about this fellas!" *** Stephen: "Any of you been swearing? That's a grounding!" Professor Chaos: "No sir, we sure aren't doing any of those things!" *** Stephen: "Here comes a grounding!" Professor Chaos: "Well, it sure has been nice being your friend, guys." ** With Professor Chaos, enemy idle *** Stephen: "Butters, if something doesn't happen soon, you're double grounded!" Professor Chaos: "Oh no!" ** With Professor Chaos, after using Ground on New Kid *** Professor Chaos: "The New Kid can't be grounded! It's like a miracle you guys!" Stephen: "Godammit!" ** With Professor Chaos, attacked or targeted by Enrage move *** Stephen: "Well that just makes me more angry at Butters!" Professor Chaos: "Aww, dang it." ** With Professor Chaos, attacked by Professor Chaos *** Stephen: "Butters! Behave yourself or I'm going to send you to live with your grandma!" Professor Chaos: "Oh, please no." ** With Professor Chaos, targeted by Chaos Blast *** Professor Chaos: "Pretty sweet Chaos Bolt, huh Da-" Stephen: "How many times have I told you not to play around with raw energy beams!" ** With Professor Chaos, targeted by Chaos Confuse-O-Tron *** Professor Chaos: "Pretty shocking, huh Da-" Stephen: "Butters, you're wasting electricity!" Professor Chaos: "Oh yeah, I guess so." ** With Professor Chaos, Grossed Out *** Stephen: "Butters, you're shampooing the carpet after this!" Professor Chaos: "OK, Dad." ** With Professor Chaos, defeated *** Stephen: "Dammit Butters, you're grounded for life!" Professor Chaos: "I...I am? But I don't feel grounded. Hey Guys, I'm not grounded! I'm Ungroundable!" Stephen: "NOOOOO!" ** With Super Craig, preparing Ground *** Stephen: "Any of you been swearing? That's a grounding!" Super Craig: "Yes." ** With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig *** Stephen: "Your parents will hear about this!" Super Craig: "Like I give a shit." Trivia Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Lists Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker